Coping 3 A New Start
by The Black Rose Of The South
Summary: A shocking surprise leaves Scott and Isaac not knowing what to do.


Coping 3 A New Start

Isaac let out a shaky moan as Scott kissed his throat. He was slightly worried about having sex with Scott again. Derek had explained heat changed a werewolf's body, it helped their bodies get ready to produce the needed things for having a child.

Scott had given Isaac time to think. After a week though, Isaac realized it was worth the risk. He loved Scott, a baby was just something that would be a result of their love. He could live with it.

"Isaac, we don't have to." Scott said softly. He could feel Isaac's worry.

Isaac shook his head. "I want to, please."

Scott hushed him with a kiss. "I love you, being with you is enough.

Isaac let his hands move to Scott's belt and undid it. Scott let him, coaxing him to do only what he wanted. Isaac moved back and let Scott finish. Scott did the same for Isaac.

Scott showed Isaac the tube of lube. Isaac nodded and slightly jumped when he felt the cold feel of lube touch his entrance. Scott rubbed his fingers back and forth, slightly pushing his middle finger in before rubbing again.

Isaac gripped the sheets under him. It felt good after not having anything done to him in a week. Scott knew just what to do for him.

"Come on Scott, enough playing." Isaac said.

Scott fully pushed his middle finger into Isaac and wiggled it around a little. Isaac shivered and moaned. In what felt like an hour, Isaac had three fingers inside of him. Scott moved them and spread them inside Isaac.

"Ready?" Scott asked.

Isaac nodded, feeling empty when Scott removed his fingers. He gripped Scott's hand when he felt Scott fill him. Scott stayed still, resting his head against Isaac's shoulder. Isaac wrapped his legs around Scott's waist and gave a small nod.

Scott moved slowly, feeling Isaac's hand grip his arms. Isaac loved it when Scott was in him. They were connected completely by one little act. Scott knew it as well, through Isaac's feelings.

Isaac's mouth opened in an 'O' as Scott kissed, licked, and sucked one of his pecks, Scott's hand played with the other. The burn in his stomach lite into a full fire as Scott did this. His hands moved to the pillow behind him, gripping it as Scott pleasured his body.

"Scott, please..." Isaac choked out.

Scott moved back and placed Isaac's legs on his shoulder. The new position let Scott go deeper, hitting Isaac's sweet spot every time. Isaac cried out, coming on his stomach.

Scott came a moment later. A rush left him as a second orgasm hit him. Isaac came as well, tightening more around Scott. Scott hissed slightly in pain. When he tried to moved he realized something.

They were stuck.

XXX

30 minutes later, they were still stuck. Scott had somehow moved Isaac's legs back around his waist, in which Isaac quickly latched on to him in pain.

"I need to call Derek." Scott said.

Isaac whimpered at the thought of moving again. He cried out as Scott barely moved half an inch. Scott hushed him with a kiss. His hand moved under Isaac and somehow got his phone.

"Hello?" Derek's voice made Scott tense for a moment.

"Hi..."

"What is it Scott?"

"Isaac and I are, um...Stuck?"

"Stuck how?" Derek asked.

"Well..." Scott couldn't think how to say it.

"Scott..."

"It's hard to explain, you'll have to come look for yourself."

Isaac looked at him with wide eyes.

Scott gave him a soft kiss to reassure him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Derek hung up.

Scott put his phone down.

XXX

Derek appeared a few minutes later. "Only you two could get stuck like this." He said.

Derek lifted the sheet and blanket, making Isaac blush. They were completely stuck together. For one straight moment, Derek actually thought about killing Scott.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"Well..." Scott explained what had happened while Isaac tried to find a place to hide his red face.

'Murder...' A little voice whispered. 'You won't have to deal with it after that.'

Derek told the voice to shut up.

"Sit up, with Isaac's back facing me." Derek said.

Scott did, getting clawed by Isaac while doing so. Derek rubbed Isaac's back as the young beta hid his face in his mate's neck.

"Have you tried to get unstuck?" Derek asked.

"It hurts if we move." Scott answered.

"Do you have any lube?"

Scott handed Derek the tube. Isaac jumped as Derek pressed a finger into him. The finger was gentle, spreading Isaac more.

"Thrust up." Derek said.

Isaac did, and with Scott's help, broke free. Derek looked him over before leaving, explaining what had happened was a knot and that the two were now bonded together.

Isaac snuggled up to Scott and drifted into a deep sleep. Scott followed not long after.

XXX

"Isaac, you ok?" Scott asked.

"Yes-" Isaac was interrupted by his head going into the toilet again.

Two months later, Isaac had woke up sick to his stomach and lost everything in it to the toilet he was now leaning over.

Isaac came out a few minutes later, looking pale and sweaty. Scott was waiting for him, sitting on the bed they now shared. Isaac laid down and closed his eyes. Scott leaned over and kissed the back of his neck.

"Scott, I'm not in the mood." Isaac said.

"I know. I'm just trying to comfort you." Scott said.

Within moments, Isaac had fallen back asleep.

XXX

Deaton looked Isaac over. Melissa was next to him, a worried look on her face. Scott was next to him, holding his hand as Deaton checked his stomach.

"Melissa." Deaton said.

Melissa did the same exam, her eyes widened when she finished. After an oltrasound, it was confirmed.

Isaac was pregnant.

XXX

"Scott..." Isaac whined.

Scott shook his head. "You heard what my mom said. It's dangerous to have sex right now."

"Come on."

Saying Isaac was horny was an understament, he was way beyond horny.

Scott rested his hand on Isaac's four month pregnant stomach. "You don't want to hurt her, do?"

Melissa had checked on the baby and found a baby girl in the center of Isaac's round stomach.

"Please?" Isaac whispered, kissing Scott.

Scott groaned. "Just this once."

Scott stripped them both and kept Isaac's back to his chest. He kissed the back of Isaac's neck softly and stroked his cock.

"Come on Scott, hurry." Isaac said, panting.

Scott grabbed the lube.

Isaac shook his head. "Raw."

Scott still lubed his cock and rubbed a little on Isaac's entrance. Isaac groaned as Scott enter him. Isaac moved against Scott, enjoying the feel of Scott in him.

Scott moved his hand to Isaac's stomach. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Isaac whispered back, groaning as the tip of Scott's cock hit his sweet spot.

They came soon after, moaning the other's name and cuddling together in the afterglow.

XXX

Isaac rest his hand against his stomach. He knew he was pregnant. It was totally noticeable. From the growing budge of his stomach, to the symptoms.

Scott was happy, it was easy to tell. Scott held Isaac around the waist, thumb rubbing his swollen stomach. Isaac liked it though, even if he wasn't getting sex.

His horny brain became fuzzy for a moment at the word 'sex'. He laid down and snuggled to Scott's scent. He hated that he couldn't go to School. He missed being with Scott...

XXX

Before anyone realized it, Isaac was nine months pregnant and ready to pop. It didn't take long for the pack to find out either. Stiles had snuck into Scott's window. He caught Isaac sitting between Scott's legs as Scott rubbed his stomach lovingly.

Isaac had covered himself so quickly, the little baby inside of him kicked him hard in the side. Isaac winced at the kick. Scott felt it under his hand and rubbed the spot gently.

Stiles had flipped out and ran to Derek's, yelling 'Isaac's pregnant!'. The bad part, it was during a pack meeting. Peter stared at him funny. Lydia had a funny look on her face. Cora stared at Derek.

Scott had ran through the door right after. He explained everything-aside from Isaac and him getting stuck and Derek getting them unstuck.

XXX

Isaac smiled softly at the memory. That was where Scott was right now, with the pack. Isaac rubbed his round stomach as the baby kicked.

"I know, I miss daddy too." Isaac whispered to the little baby inside him.

He was wearing one of Scott's sweatshirts. It was baggy on him but it kept his round stomach covered. Scott had worn it earlier that day, leaving it smelling strongly of his scent.

Isaac snuggled close into the sweatshirt and fell asleep, hand touching his stomach. The little baby put its hand over its mother's.

XXX

Isaac groaned as he woke up in pain. The bed was wet under him. A sharp pain went through his back.

A whimper left Isaac as another sharp pain went through him. He slipped out of his web sweatpants and boxers. Derek had explained one of the times Isaac and Scott were at the loft that the baby would come out from an opening between the ball sac and anus. Scott went pale. As for Isaac...

Let's just say Scott slept on the couch for a nice long two weeks.

Isaac cried out in pain. It hurt so much! Isaac curled up in a ball as little whimpers came out of his moth.

"Isaac." Scott whispered.

Isaac opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them. Scott was next to him, soothing him. Isaac could feel the pack outside. Deaton, Melissa, and Derek were inside with him and Scott.

Melissa checked Isaac. "He's ready, now."

Four hours later, right at the start of sunlight, Scott and Isaac had their new baby. It was a surprise to find they had a boy and not a girl though.

"I must have looked wrong." Melissa muttered.

Isaac cried out.

Scott hushed him. "Isaac, what's wrong?"

"Hurts..."  
>Derek rest his head gently against Isaac's stomach. His eyes were wide. "T-triplets..." He said, slightly shocked.<p>

Isaac moaned upset.

"Come on Isaac, just a little more." Melissa said.

Two more little babies appeared over the following 16 hours. Isaac looked up tiredly as the babies were wrapped in towels.

They would all go the animal client to make sure everything was good.

Scott gave Isaac a small kiss. "You did good."

Isaac smiled before passing out.

"We need to move, now." Deaton said.

XXX

Scott looked inside Isaac's room and whimpered. He wanted to be by his mate.

"Go home Scott, I'll call you if anything changes." Derek said.

Scott didn't move from his spot. "I want to be by him, badly."

"You need to rest."

Scott said nothing.

Melissa came out. "You can see him, Scott."

Scott all but ran into the room. Isaac wasn't moving. If not for the shallow movements of his chest, Scott would have thought he was dead.

Scott gripped Isaac's hand in his. "Please live though this Isaac. I love you."  
>Scott looked down at Isaac's once again flat stomach. The babies would and to see their mommy too.<p>

Isaac's hand gripped back as his eyes slowly opened. Scott automatically kissed him. Isaac smiled softly and sat up to kiss Scott.

"Where are the babies?" Isaac asked.

"Right here." Melissa answered.

Seconds later, Scott was holding one of their sons and Isaac was holding their other son and daughter.

"Don't have more till you're older." Melissa warned, leaving.

Scott kissed each baby on the head and Isaac on the lips. "You did great. Their beautiful, and so are you."

Isaac blushed but smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you." Scott murmured, kissing Isaac again.

XXX

The sound of little feet could be heard though out the rebuilt Hale house-where all of the wolf pack now lived. Isaac turned to the oldest of the triplets, Jason. Laura and Alvin were behind him. Laura was a big daddy's girl. Alvin had taken close to Isaac, being a kind of momma's boy because Isaac was still a man. Jason seemed to be the only one to take to his own.

"Hey." Scott said, pecking Isaac on the cheek.

Isaac smiled. "Go play with Derek and Stiles."

The triplets did. Scott made sure they were gone before he made his next move. Scott gripped Isaac's hips and thrust forward. Isaac gasped and arched his back, gripping the counter.

"Bed?" Isaac asked, moaning lustfully.

Scott nodded, sweeping Isaac off his feet and into their bedroom.

THE END!

So this has got to be one of my favorite books I have ever written. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry about the summary. I really couldn't think of anything better. But despite the summary, thank you for reading my Scisaac Trilogy.

Also congrats to biatch and KxZ fan girl for winning the baby name contest.

I plan to write another one with something like this for the plot

Emma and Kimberly-my OCs (Check my page for info about them) host a party.

The wolf pack goes. Allison isn't dead so she is part of the pack for a little bit till she tries to kill Isaac for 'stealing' Scott from her. Allison is a total bitch in my story. Sorry if you like her character but she has the be one for my story.

There will be Scisaac, Sterek, Lydia/Parrish...and other pairing once I get the story planned out.

Till next time.


End file.
